Match Made in Heaven
by EvillyLungs
Summary: A match made in heaven is rare. Though what is a match made in heaven. A match made in heaven is soul halves of one whole. When Harry finds out that he is part of a soul-bond with the girl he grew up with, what will happen to the famous pair? Lilly and James live
1. Chapter 1

_**Match Made in Heaven**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Prologue  
**_

A match made in heaven is rare. Though what is a match made in heaven. A match made in heaven is soul halves of one whole. In greek mythology Zeus made the humans have four eyes, four arms, four legs, four ears, two noses, and two mouths. Scared of the power the humans possesed, Zeus split them in half, allowing the humans to wonder the world trying to find their missing half. In the Ministry of Magic the soul bond book sprung open a name apperaing on it's pages. _Harry Potter_ and next to it the name _Hermione Granger_ so when the Potter's recieved a letter the same day thier darling little harry was born, they were suprised to say the least.

**Dear Mr James and Mrs Lilly Potter****,**

**I am delighted to inform you that your son Harry James Potter, future Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor is part of a soul-bond. He is soul-bonded to Hermione Jean Granger, a muggleborn. She is destined to be your son's wife. Please let me remind you, and this is just a formality, that ANY tries to keep the soul-bonded pair apart will result in Azkaban. Soul-bonded pairs are very rare, you two will do well to remember this.**

**Yours Sincerly,  
**

_Marshall Leggingtons  
_

* * *

"Oh James, our little boy is pre-destined, the last pre-destined pair was Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor! We should find the Granger's we can raise Harry and Hermione together!" Lilly Potter exclaims excitedly to her husband. "Yes dear, now how do we find them? I mean Hermione's parents are muggles," James says logically. "I have an idea, accio yellow pages," Lilly says waving her wand. She opens the book and goes to G for granger. "Ha! Found them! Jane and Richard Granger," Lilly grabs Harry and James and apparates away.

* * *

When the Potter Clan arrived at the Ggranger's house and explained the whole ordeal to them, they explained to them that the second that Harry and Hermione should kiss, they would become married in the wizarding world, she would become known as the future Lady Hermione Jean Potter-Gryffindor. They also explained that anyone that should try to threaten the couple's relationship would end up in Azkaban, wizarding prison that was surrounded by creatures that wou;d quite literally suck the life out of you. The Granger's were shocked to say the least, but none the less agreed to live with the Potter's or the future in-laws and went with the to the Potter Mnor, ready to raise their children together. As a family.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short little chapter to introduce the story, it's not much, but it's what I have. Please review and tell me what you think ~ EvillyLungs 3;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Match Made in Heaven **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**5 years after the prologue **_

Harry and Hermione were now five. Hermione was already reading advanced books a d Harry was able to fly pretty well. "C'mon 'Mione, please, just this once?" Harry asked the bushy brown haired girl. "Harry say what you want, you won't get me on that broom!" Hermione replies grabbed Hermione's legs and pulled the puppy dog eyes on her. "Harry, you know that I am immune to your puppy dog eyes, right?" Hermione asks the boy with a teasing tone, which she didn't even try to hide. "Yes, but it's worth a shot," Harry says to the girl with a grin plastered in his face. "Kids, dinnertime," Lilly Potter calls out to her son and his soul mate. The children rush inside the Potter Manor and wash their hands ready to eat whatever they get for tonight. Lilly and Jean always did the cooking, claiming that Richard and James were just hopeless cooks, magic or no magic. The one time the women of the house let the men cook the meal, Harry and Hermione ended up with food poisoning. They were the only ones brave enough to try the meal. So suffice to say, James and Richard weren't even allowed in the kitchen, let alone cook. Tonight's meal consisted of a spaghetti bolonese with meatballs and homemade ifor cream for dessert. Jane and Lilly liked to make dinner by hand, the muggle way. They say it was 'Theraputic' when we all know they only did it so the didn't have to watch whatever sport Richard and James were watching. The kids had rushed to the table waiting for everyone to be seated so they could dig in to the feast that had been prepared. "Pass the cheese please," Hermione asked her mate. Harry didn't say anything but did respond by passing her the cheese.

* * *

_**8 years after the Prologue**_

Harry and Hermione were now eight. Hermione and Harry were doing excepionally well at school. Though, Harry doing well at school, was mostly to do with Hermione. "C'mon Harry, after you have done your homework, then you can go and fly," Hermione says. "Fine, but you have to go flying with me," Harry says, teasing the girl. "But Harry, you know I hate flying!" Hermione moaned. "Tough, I hate homework, I still do it," Harry says with a superior tone in his voice. "Only because you have too," Hermione sings. "Ugh, fine but you are still going flying," Harry says as he sits down on the floor to do his homework. The bonded pair work together and quickly got all of the tasks done. "There, now was that so hard?" Hermione says. "Yes," Harry says sarcastically. Harry dumps his homework on the table and runs outside to the shed to get his broom, and the spare broom for Hermione. "C'mon 'Mione, just this once?" He asks even attempting to do his puppy dog eyes, which he stopped doing three years ago. "Harry, still immune to the eyes," Harry hands Hermione the broom and zooms off into the sky. Making sure Hermione was safe. Harry goes up to fly just below the clouds, "See it's not that bad 'Mione!" Harry shouts over the wind. He turns round to see Hermione gripping the broom, nearly falling below Harry. "Hermione!" Harry shouts as he see's Hermione fall from her broom. He zooms down to catch her failing hand and pulls her onto his broom. "Let's get our feet back on the ground now 'Mione," Harry says, flying to the floor. After he had put the brooms away, Hermione gives him a bone-crushing hug. "Thankyou," she whispers, "Thankyou,"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the prologue, so I hope that you like it. Please Review 3;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**11 years after the Prologue (Hermione and Harry are 11)**

"Mum! It came! It came!" an excited Hermione Granger exclaims waving a letter in the air. "Harry go one too!" Hermione says to her mother shoving her letter to her. Jane Granger read the letter. "Of course you are going Hermione, lets get Dad, Lilly, James and Harry and go to Diagon Alley," Jane Granger says as she grabs her coat and goes to get the others so they can floo to Diagon Alley.

They arrived at the street. "Lets go to Madame Malkin's first!" Hermione says dragging Harry away. Hermione and Harry looked down at the supply list.

_**Students will be expected to have:**_

**Uniform:**

**-Three Sets of plain black work clothes **

**-One plain black pointed hat**

**-One Pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**

**-One Winter Cloak**

**Books:**

**-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **

**-A History of Magic**

**-Magical Theory**

**-A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration**

**-Magical Drafts and Potions**

**-Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them**

**-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

**Other Equipment:**

**- One Wand **

**-One Couldron (pewter, standard size two)**

**-One set of glass or crystal philias **

**-One telescope**

**-One set of Brass Scales**

**-Students may also bring an Owl OR a cat OR a toad. **

_**PARENTS PLEASE NOTE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS.**_

Harry and Hermione managed to get all of their shopping done rather quickly, they decided that they wanted a pet. Harry immediately fell in love with a snowy owl and Hermione fell in love with a furry ginger cat called Crookshanks. They decided to get the pets and Harry promised Hermione that she could use Hedwig whenever she wanted. They got back to the Potter Manor. The children ran upstairs, Harry, to unpack, Hermione, to the libary to memorise her school books. After a comment was made about her being a 'mudblood' Hermione suddenly selt the urge to prove that just because she was muggleborn doesnt mean she can't be a great witch, she was raised as a witch, and had better manners than that pureblood boy. The pureblood boy was bleach blonde, arrogant and had icy blue eyes. He wasn't the type of person Hermione wanted to know, so when school started, she would just try to saty away from him. Though, at least she had Harry. She always had Harry. Whenever she needed saving, Harry was there to catch her, take three years ago for example, she fell off the broom and Harry caught her. She'd never been more grateful to him than then. He was her hero, her saviour. And finally the day she had been waiting for arrived, the first of september.

* * *

**6 years later (Harry and Hermione are in their sixth year)**

**1st September**

It was that time of the year again, the first day back at school. Hermione loved Hogwarts, she loved Harry, she just didn't know how to tell him. For some reason everyone expected her to end up with Ronald Weasly, the walking dustbin. Roanld Weasly or Ron was supposedly her best friend. She despised the pig. She only put up with him because of Harry, but lately she had been feeling, strange feelings for the pig. Like, jealousy whenever she saw Lavender Brown snog him. For some reason she wanted to go over there and hex the little witch. She also felt herself drawing away from Harry at times and hanging out with Ron instead. n first year the golden trio (as Hermione, Harry and Ron) were called were all placed in Gryffindor, though Harry had qualities of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Hermione had qualities of Ravenclaw and Ron, well he could easily have been a slytherin. But she'll never forgive him for what happened in first year. Ron called her an '_insuferable know-it-all,'_ and that lead to her spending the rest of the day crying in the girl's toilets and nearly getting killed by a troll. Harry, of course saved her life - again. In first year Harry and Hermione met Ron on the train, Ron and Harry got along alright, but there was just something about the Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasly that seemed fake. Also, Ron didn't believe Harry in fourth year, he was jealous that Harry got to risk his life against his will because of some stupid rule for some stupid game. That game was the Triwizard Tornament. In fifth year nothing much happened except from Professor Umbridge she was probably the worst teacher in the history of Hogwarts. Well, for defense against the dark arts anyway. Hermione and Harry just wished that this year would be normal, or as normal as it can be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats It for this chapter, hope it is a bit longer than my last, but to be fair, I did finsih that chapter off at school, when I only had twenty minutes spare. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the time skip but it was needed for the plot. 3;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Match Made in Heaven **

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Sorry If parts of the last cahpter didn't make sense, it is all part of the plot in the long run**

* * *

Hermione splashed her face with water and looked into the mirror. You could see that she'd been crying. It was Ron's fauly. She remembered exactly how it happened. He'd been even more horrible than normal.

-Flashback-

"Stop getting in Ginny's way! You're worthless! Why does Harry even put up with you, you worthless little Mudblood," Ron yelled slapping Hermione round the face. "What did I do?" Hermione asked the ginger-haired boy, tears welling up in her eyes. "Harry turned Ginny down! And do you want to know why? He turned her down for a mudblood. You, Hermione. He cannot be with a mudblood, he has to be with Ginny. The Potter line has been tainted enough, don't taint it anymore," the red headed boy said, once again, inflicticting a form of pain on the girl, this time ounching her round the face. Hermione had, had enough of being abused by the boy. "Harry puts up with me because we grew up together. I live at the Potter Manor, with Harry, Lilly, James and my parents! Just because I am muggle born, does not make you better than me and if you think it does then you are no better than the Malfoy's!" The girl screamed back at him, earning multiple kicks to the stomach.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, expecting it to be empty but finds a girl huddled up in front of the fire. "Hermione?" Harry asks the shadowed figure. When she doesn't reply Harry knows it is her. "Ron told me you might be upset, he told me what Malfoy said, I'm sorry I wasn't there. Mum is going to go mental," Harry says to his bonded mate, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to him. "It wasn't Malfoy, Hrry. Not Malfoy," Hermione says to the raven-haired boy, accepting his embrace. She puts her head on his shoulder. "Who sais those things then, and why would Ron lie to me?" Harry asks the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. "Ron lied to you because it was him. He was mad at me because you said no to Ginny. He did this to me Harry," Hermione says turning her head to face Harry. "Ron did this?" Harry says touching the forming bruise. "Ouch," Hermione whimpers, "And yes, harry, he did. He may be your best friend but he has always only held hatred or an unhealthy obbsession for me. He slapped me, punched me and kicked me multiple times. He called me a mudblood and said, and I quote, 'The Potter line has been tainted enough, don't taint it anymore," Hermione finishes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why did you say no to Ginny, Harry?" Hermoine asks him, her voice filled woth curiosity. "Because she wasn't you Hermione. I grew up with you, I should see you as a sister, but I dont. I don't know why I feel this way!" Harry exclaims to Hermione, placing his chin on her forehead. "What do you see me as then Harry?" Hermione asks him, curious to know what the boy she grew up with thought of her. "I think about you all the time, I can't get you off of my mind. I think I love you 'Mione, but it's wrong, I shouldn't feel like this!" Harry says, embracing Hermione tighter. "It's not worng Harry, it's not as if we are actually related. And if it makes you feel better, I think I love you too," Hermione says nuzzling his neck. Harry lifts her chin up and places a chaste kiss on her lips. A blue light surrounds them.

* * *

"Where are we Harry?" Hermione says to the boy, gripping onto his arm. "I don't know, Maybe we can find help in here," Harry says pushing a door open. The sight inside shocked him though. Sat down was his parents and Hermione's and a person he didn't recognize. "Hello Harry and Hermione Potter. I am Marshall Leggintons. Please take a seat and all will be explained...

* * *

**A/N: Well that's this chapter finished, hopefully I will have more time to write now, also any confusions will be explained next chapter. Until then... 3;)**


End file.
